WTF
by KaiFucker69
Summary: COMPLETE! the bladebreakers and friends are bored, and a new game is created. Do I need to say more? Hints TyKa & MaRe
1. Chapter 1

K.F.-hey everyone. It's me again. This is my first oneshot, and considering that I don't like a lot of oneshot's this is a miracle. This came to me when I realized every time I wrote a note to my muse, Alba she would state W.T.F. And I thought It was funny because of all the crazy stuff I be coming up with.

Alba- speaking of how sick you are. Why don't you guys read her/his profile? I know you'll enjoy it.

K.F.- considering you wrote it I'm sure you'll enjoy it but that was so wrong. Kai didn't talk to me for a week because of that. Oh speaking of Kai. Listen don't read this. Now for disclaimers.

Disclaimers- I duth not ownith beygoma (I don't know how to say blade in Japanese yet. If you do can you tell me?) Or any of the gorgeous characters. But if I did – KIDS STAY AWAY! – Would be on the screen instead of the rating.

Alba-you sick f-(K.F. covers her mouth)

K.F.-hey not in front of the children.

summery – the bladebreakers and friends are bored, and a new game is created. Do I need to say more? (Hints TyKa & MaRe)

W.T.F 

It was a hot, sticky, boring, summer day. It was to hot to even try to go to a public pool because the team known as the bladebreakers and a few friends knew they would die before they reached it. So they stayed indoors.

Our favorite team leader Kai was in a corner leaning agents a wall without a care in the world. If you just looked at him you would think nothing was wring, but look deeper and you could spot how uncomfortable he really was.

Kenny was trying to keep his mind off of the heat by fiddling with the team's blades.

Rei was meditating in a corner also trying to keep his mind off of things, but nothing seemed to work.

Max and Tyson looked half dead. While using each other's weight to stay up.

They couldn't help but stare at their four new friends that were introduced to them by Hillary. Who was at this moment thinking about just stripping in front of everyone because it was just to damn hot, nut she also kept an eye on her new found friends.

They looked to one corner to see a boy with pure white hair and blue eyes. His name was Chris and he usually wore a black trench coat with his knee high black boots, with his black tank top and baggy pants.

But today, today was to damn hot. so he was reduced to his black baggy pants. And he seemed angry and amused all at the same time.

Their gazes moved a bit more to see another boy with black, short, spiked, hair. Warring like his friend only his black pants. His wardrobe was the same as Chris, but he wore a blue tack top instead of black. This boy was Zeek and his gaze was also on something.

Max and Tyson head soon had to turn to look at a very agitated girl by the name of Christina. She was Chris's twin sister. And like him had pure white hair, but so not to be confused with her younger brother, she had green highlights and also had green eyes to match.(1)

And like her two friends she usually wore a black trench coat, knee high boots, and black pants. But as before, her shirt is a different color, her shirt is green. But alas, it was to hot. So she lost the coat and boots, and as her two friends eyes were. She was glaring a whole into something. You could see in her face how agitated she was at the sight. But for what reason is the question.

Then the two bored teens turned to the last member of the small group. They couldn't help but let their eyes go wide as they stared at the young teen.

As usual the teen wore a black cape with a hood to hide himself from the sight of others for what reason? No one knows. The group of kids has never seen his face of anything but his hands, mouth, nose, and when he was pissed off his hazel eyes.

When they first met the young teen, he would not speak or even let them see his features. So naturally because of his name T.K. they doubted him, male.

But because of the heat and pure boredom, Tyson began to question that, that's when he too began to stare at the headed figure.

And as if a volcano erupted Christina snapped.

" T.K. WHAT THE FUCK? DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING HOT IT IS? And your sitting there like nothing is wrong with the fucking weather!" Her words were venomous, but truthful. Her cry of rage earned her a pair of eyes. Even kai had to see what was going on, but then all their gazes landed on T.K.

he just looked up and didn't reply. T.K. was in one of Kai's positions on the floor. He was sitting Indian style, with his arms crossed. He didn't move from the spot. He didn't even feel fazed by all the gazes.

"Answer me! Damn it!" the green eyed girl yelled.

Hillary could tell that the heat had finally made her friend crack and decided to break the tension.

" You know what you guys" she said to gain their attention. But she soon regretted it as she received a look that said 'ready-to-kill' from her friends. She knew that it wasn't directed at her, but goddamn was it scary. From the constant glares, she forgot what she was going to say and listened to her instincts to back down.

"Why don't we play a game to pass the time?" Everyone recognized the voice as Maxi's and gave him a look. A look that said all in all, what?

"And what game would that be Maxie?" asked a zombie like voice that was soon recognized as poor Tyson.

"Um, I don't know. How about we make one up?"

"Sounds like fun," said a really calm voice. "Why don't we let our new friends make one up?"

"Good idea Rei."

"You gays would give us all the fucking hard work wouldn't you?" Said a pissed off Christina through gritted teeth. She just received a grin from Rei. She really hated Rei.

When his grin grew she stated only loud enough for her amused brother to hear. " I really hate Rei." He chuckled at that.

"I've got an idea but not a name." Said a very amused voice.

"Throw it at us Chris."

"Well in the game we will all have to get into a circle." Everyone, even Kai shrugged and got into a circle.

"What are the rules?" Asked Hilary.

"Well what you do is, where going to go in order around the circle and you have to tell us the most embarrassing thing that happened to you, you know, or something you would kill yourself before you told anyone."

"And what if we don't" asked the ice price known as Kai.

And with an evil glint in his eyes and a smirk Chris stated "then you'll have to strip to your under clothes then make-out with T.K.'s pet tiger. Tongue and all."

" What the F-" Christina tried to cry out but was gagged by a hand from T.K. Then she put her head in her hands and asked to no one in particular " why did I get the fucked up brother?"

Who's up for the challenge?" The pure white haired boy asked with a sinister grin.

"I'm in." cam a very blunt response.

"TYSON!"

"Come on Max, it's better than waiting for our deaths in this heat."

"You have a point." The blond said defeated. "O.K. I'm in."

The twin male then looked around the circle to see that everyone agreed.

"O.K. First up is…' Chris began " Christina." He finished with a smirk.

"WHAT !" she was shocked with being the first to have to speak during the new game, until she got a plan. "I won't play" she said plain and simple.

"And why not?" Zeek finally ask kind of getting that she was trying to delay her turn as much a possible. So figure what she was going to say would be good.

Unknown to them T.K. was thinking the exec same thing as Zeek.

"Because" she began again" this game has no name" she said while crossing her arms to prove her point. "When you name it I'll play."

that had everyone stomped because it was stupid and yet true. True that they didn't have a name for their new found game that is. They didn't know what to name it.

" W.T.F." Some one stated bluntly. No one recognized the voice. They were soon beginning to think that the room was haunted. Ok only Tyson and Max started to think that. Everyone else just looked dumbfounded. Not understanding were the voice came from.

Only Kai looked at the one person that they never thought could talk. The one person that was even quieter than even Kai, and just as fierce during a bey-battle. The one person he could never figure out. The person that was mystery to even the world around him, and yet seemed so connected to it.

"Would you mind repeating that for us," everyone stopped to look at Kai in confusion as he glared at the capped boy. "T.K."

The boy lifted his head, with his eyes not being covered by the shadow of his hood. At this point everyone looked at the so-called 'mute' boy.

He began to grin and opened his mouth and stated the three letters again for the rest of the group.

"W.T.F."

"I thought so." The crimson-eyed boy said as he closed his eyes back. No one had gotten over the fact that their friend could actually speak.

"Oh now I get it," everyone soon turned to Christina who had just had a major revaluation. "What the fuck. He wants us to call it that. You know, because mostly things that people don't want to tell but wind up telling because of a stupid game like this. We wind up saying or thinking 'What. The. Fuck.' Yah know. A.k.a W.T.F.

She looked towards her no longer mute friend to know if her explanation was correct. T.K. nodded his head. Then he did something he didn't do very often. He grinned.

She then realized that they had a name. That meant she had to go.

She became wide eyed as she realized but then she began to grin as well. The capped boy didn't understand why she was though. Until he realized the flaw in this game for him.

Unknown to anyone accepted his closest friend Christina, before he had met her he never went out side because of … not fear, but because of how 'different' he was.

a terrible expression appeared on his face. It was only noticed by the people who have seemed to plan this and was out to get him. He understood and they grinned evilly and nodded because they knew he finally understood. The game was a trap …. for him.

But he was too proud and Kai-like to just back down from a challenge. So he stayed everyone was confused at what was silently going on. So they didn't care.

"Ok now that we have a name " Zeek said with amusement. "Christina, W.T.F. has begun."

"WAIT!" cried max

"What is it now?" Growled the male twin.

"How do you know if were lying or not?" He asked quite simply.

"MAX?" Cried almost everyone. Who was now fairly pissed off at the genki blond.

"That's the beauty of it." Said the anonymous voice that only belonged to T.K.

"What is?" Asked Hilary.

Now all eyes where on the boy that for years people thought he was mute. He then took out his high tech laptop that put dizzy to shame. He began to type and go through files. Soon on the wall opposite of him was a giant project like the ones at the movies.

"If you lie.." He started " I will hack into files and find the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you and show everyone. Things that you even thought cameras couldn't see, I will be able to pull up."

"How, if it wasn't recorded it shouldn't be in a file right?" asked the wise voice of Rei.

"But don't you know?" asked a female voice that came from Kenny's computer.

" Walls have ears. Not in the way your probly thinking, but like many things walls and such hold memory. And I'm guessing T.K. here has found a way to abstract the memory out of the walls and into his laptop. Am I right?" Dizzy asked.

Everyone turned to T.K. with aww written all over their faces.

"Who ever get the most people to say What The Fuck? Wins. Simple as that." Everyone nosed their head towards Zeek to show that they understood. Then with another sinister smirk, his eyes glinted an evil glow as he said

"Lets begin"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

XD

(1) Her eyes are naturally green.

Alba- O.o

K.F. – what?

Alba – what the fuck?

K.F.- steps away from muse what?

Alba- I thought this was a one shot?

K.F.- well, me too.

Alba - then what the fuck happened?

K.F. – um. I fear change.

Kai- baka

K.F. – hey you! Looks at kai stay the fuck out of this.

Kai- why should I?

K.F. - evil grin

Alba – smirks you have a plan don't you?

Kai- twitches what are you thinking?

K.F.- this fic is rated M for a reason, love.

Kai- what the hell did you do to me?

K.F. – read and find out.

Kai- I hate you.

K.F.-I know.

**R&R **people I really like reviews. Also if you didn't check out my first fic **"Because of you" **you should, at least the people who already read it thinks it's funny. So see yeah later. Don't worry ether I know what the next chapter is so I'll be updating this farley quickly.

**QUESTION FOR READERS – **Do you guys think I'm a girl or a boy?

Answer this in the review. This question will actually give you a clue on what's to come.


	2. sick people and i'm sorry

K.F. – hello everyone it's me again. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter even though my spelling sucks ass. Oh yes if your wondering what took me so long with this next chapter. I have only one thing to say.

it's all **Because of You**'s fault!

I had to look over it in order to spell half of the words in there right. I also added a couple of things in order for the story to make more since for my readers. I guess trying to type at work is a bad idea if you're in a hurry. So I must apologize for that. Also this fic will have one more chapter after this one.

Kai- I knew this wouldn't be an oneshot.

K.F.- Kai your back. I thought you would never forgive me.

Kai- I haven't.

K.F.- what? O.O

Kai- you're a pain in the ass and cant spell for shit!

K.F. – (eyes get teary) well at least I'm not a got damn uke you fucking bastard of an asshole. I hate your fucking guts I hope you get –(couldn't finish because began to cry hard).

Tyson – hey K.F. I'm back. (Sees K.F. on floor crying)(Looks at Kai). What did you do?

Kai- Hn….

Tyson – don't 'Hn' me. What did you do? (Goes over to k.f.)(Pats him/her on the back) it's ok; kai will apologize for what ever he did to you. (Looks at kai)

Right kai?

Kai- no I will not. I meant every word of what I said.

K.F. – well is that so?

Tyson/Kai – (look at sobbing K.F.)

K.F.-(evil grin) I am so not letting you get any from Tyson tonight. I'll make sure you suffer you bastard. I'll make sure you suffer. (Starts to shake from silent laughter)

Tyson- (thinks he/she is shaking from crying) aww. Look what you did kai. Your not suppose to make a person that has our lives in the palm of their hand angry you baka.

K.F.- he's right. You shouldn't piss someone as powerful as me off. (Stands up slowly and starts to glow.)

Kai – O.O(backs away from the now glowing K.F.)

K.F. – (sounds demonic) you better be scared. Now do the fucking disclaimers.

Kai- (starts to shake) k.f. Does not own beyblade.

K.F. – now run fucker and run fast. (Pulls out killer beyblade)

Tyson- wow, awesome blade. Can I have one?

K.F. -(Smirks)(looks at Kai)

Kai- OOOOhhhh shit! (Runs from crazy K.F).

Tyson- (sweat drops) well since there busy, please enjoy this chapter.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Chapter 2: _Sick people and I'm sorry_

All eyes were on Christina as she turned her head away from the all-to-excited expressions.

"Well" she started "when I was younger I watched this movie called' the new guy'. And something very interesting happened and I went around school asking male teachers one question. Which I got suspended from school for."

"And what question was that sis. I always wanted to know why you got a week out of school and I didn't."

Everyone sweat dropped at how naive Chris was being at that moment.

"I asked" she began " I asked if adickcouldbreak." She blurted out to fast for anyone to understand what she said.

"Pardon" everyone was confused to the max because they didn't know what the hell she said.

"I said. I asked if a… dick… could… break?" the whole crew was speechless, and just stared at her. Even the ice price was somewhat amused.

"So" came the un-normally shy girl.

"So what?" came Rei's voice trying to get the girl to spit it out.

"So…can it?"

"What!" cried out …everyone.

"Can it break? Damn do I have to get flash cards to form my fucking question? Damnit your boys you should know."

"No." Kai stated bluntly. And with his death glare they knew to get off the topic.

"Next is Zeek." Stated Chris with a grin.

" My most embarrassing thing is, I got caught fucking a girl in the classroom by the principle."

" You would do something like that wouldn't you?" Asked Chris knowingly. With a shrug Zeek looked at the next person waiting for them to speak.

"Liar" came the unfamiliar voice again. "The most embarrassing thing that happened to you is losing your virginity to your hand, doing it wrong, and having to go to the hospital because you thought your penis was going to explode and It was only your climax building up for release."

Zeek was gulping like a fish, while everyone looked at him in surprise and amusement.

"Ok fine, that's is true, next!" He yelled in a rush with a blush growing on his cheeks.

Next was Tyson.

"Well" he started, as he thought for a moment. "The first time I ever gave head I chocked on cum." He said as he put his hand behind his head and laughed nervously.

"Wow, Tyson…I never knew…you of all people…gave someone 'head'. And I'm your best friend." Max said shocked at the news and blinking every time he stopped to recuperate himself.

"Max your next" chuckled Rei. The blond began to blush a deep red as he thought of how to put it.

"Well, I have dreams."

"So" came Zeek's unhappy voice.

"Well, I have dreams about this guy I like and he." The blond stopped and blushed harder " always claims me." That got everyone's attention away from Tyson's earlier confession.

Then came the question that everyone was dieing to ask.

"Who is it?"

The baby blue eyed boy soon laid his gaze on our favorite neko-jin. Who's jaw dropped and eyes almost came out of his sockets. Everyone once again was speechless. But didn't mutter the three words.

Hilary was about to reply with something smart but soon felt a nudge on her side. It was Max; still highly blushing trying to tell her it was her turn. She blushed trying to tell her mouth from embarrassment.

"Well, when I first met you guys. I thought Rei and Kai would make a good couple." She soon got the attention of the still shocked Rei and team captain. So she decided to try and cover it up so her punishment wouldn't be too bad.

"I was wrong and as you can see highly embarrassed about it. I'm, sorry guys."

Rei was the first to break from his shock, (K.F.-- what a miracle.) and replied " we for give you. There are a lot of sick people out there that think Kai and I should be together."

With a nod from Kai, she relaxed and wiped away sweat she didn't even know was there, from her forehead.

"Well your next Rei." Came Chris's all to pleased voice.

Rei didn't say anything at first. Then his eyes down cast to the now very interesting wood floor as his whole face turned a bright red.

"Tell us" said Kai. Even with his eyes closed, he could tell the neko-jin had something juicy to say.

"Since I'm a neko-jin" he began " I have cat like…" He made a circling movement with his wrist as he thought of the right word. "Qualities to some of the things I do."

"And" Max said. Making the raven-haired boy if possible turn an even deeper shade of red.

" I kind of go into heat once in a while and need someway to satisfy myself." He began to squirm uncomfortably as he felt everyone's gaze.

Then came Zeeks still annoyed voice "so. Everyone gets horny from time to time. It's-" he was cut off when Rei began to speak again.

"That's not it, it's how I take care of it."

"And how's that?"

Rei looked up and said, "I'm so sorry Tyson, Max."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F.- ok I'm goanna leave it there. So that means I'm goanna have to make it about two or three more chapters for this. But the real question is "why did Rei say sorry to Tyson and Max?" Hmmmm, intriguing. Well your goanna have to read the next chappy to find out now don't cha?

Tyson – hey K.F.

K.F.- yeah

Tyson – have you seen Kai?

K.F. – (evil grin) yeah

Tyson – oh good. So where is he?

K.F. – I'll tell you after his punishment.

Tyson – punishment? O.O

K.F. – yeah.

Tyson – you can't do that.

K.F. – why not?

Tyson - because you promised.

K.F. – fine. I won't make his punishment.

Tyson – thanks K.F.

K.F.-I didn't finish what I was going to say. I wont make his punishment, but the reviewers will.

Tyson- huh?

**Question for reviewer - **K.F. – listen people. Kai has been a pain in my ass for a while now what do you think I should do to him? It's all up to you. Put your opinion in the reviews. And don't be nice to him, because he'll live. I'll make sure of it. I just want to show him the power we writers have over him that's all.

Tyson- you're cruel sometimes K.F. But, I guess that's why I think your cool.

K.F. – aww, thanks Tyson. I mean someone has to keep him in check when you can't. I mean 'fuck' does have more that one meaning you know.

Reviews 

**Kai's the Best**** – **you were my first reader for this story. Cool. Thanks for answering my question, but what makes you think I'm a girl. I could be gay or bi for all you know. But thanks for answering.

**Evil Chibi Kai-Kai **– cool so you think I'm a girl too. That's really cool. But how can you tell if I am or not is the next question. I mean this is Internet. I could be a guy. And just get a hard on from watching Kai.

Alba – now that's fucking weird. What the hell kind of cereal you eat this fucking morning.

K.F. – I'm coo coo for coco puffs.

Alba – I thought so. Chocolate. What the hell is wrong with you?

K.F. – oh come on I'm having fun. I just want to know what they think my gender is that's all.

Alba – fine, what ever.

**Subaru Chan **– hey there, great to read you again.

Alba – what?

K.F. – well I sure cant see her. Now can I?

Alba – duck.

K.F.- you want to know was I get my ideas, right? Well you see the ideas come from things that happen ether to me or I get bored and think about weird ass shit. so you see It comes naturally. But since I'm not human it's normal to me. You may be like W.T.F. is this person talking about, right? Well you see, I'm a bit beast but then again I'm human as well. Confused right?

The trick is I have no gender and can switch up when I want to. That's why I'm so dangerous. And no one but Tyson can get close to Kai for that reason. My twin sister/brother S.A. will probably be joining soon I hope you read his/ her stuff because if you think mine is cool. His/ hers is off the hook.

Confused? Good, just ask me what you want because I like you.


	3. Close, but no cigar

K.F. – (innocent voice) um hey there everyone. Please don't hurt me. It's the first time I ever did a cliffy so can you please forgive me?

(Shifts to a dark voice) If you don't I'll wait twice as long to update next time. And considering this story is written to the end on paper I know exactly what going to happen. So the real question is, do you want to piss me off? (Gets pushed by S.A.) Uuuuh.

S.A.- I am so sorry everyone. Ever since my brother/sister lost Kai she/he has reverted to being in between the Kai and Tyson modes. It's really scary.

K.F.-(Still devilish voice) you haven't seen scary.

S.A.- are you saying what you did to Kai yesterday wasn't scary?

K.F.- it depends on who's P.O.V it is. And in mine it was a little bit on the 'too' nice side.

S.A. – are you kidding me? Kai will be traumatized for the rest of his life because of you.

K.F.- it's not my fault. I just took requests. And besides I turned him back into a boy and gave him his virginity back.

S.A. – that doesn't take away from the fact that you gave him to his grandfather and Boris at the same time. Not only that you turned him into a girl and made him read a story where his kio wasn't 'HIS' kio…(looks at K.F.) ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!

K.F. – oh, sorry, I wasn't listening. Did you say something?

Tyson- if I were you I would take that as a no.

S.A.- why do I even bother?

K.F. – don't know, don't care. Now it's time for the story but first the declaimers; if you think I own any got damn thing besides the plot or story line or what ever the hell you want to call it, and my OC's, I have one thing to say to you.

Don't be stingy, give me some of that stuff you smoken. It must be good, now on with the story.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

_Chapter 3: Close but no cigar_

Last time on WTF 

" I kind of go into heat once in a while and need someway to satisfy myself." He began to squirm uncomfortably as he felt everyone's gaze.

Then came Zeeks still annoyed voice "so. Everyone gets horny from time to time. It's-" he was cut off when Rei began to speak again.

"That's not it, it's how I take care of it."

"And How's that?"

Rei looked up and said, "I'm so sorry Tyson, Max."

X.X.X.X.X.X.

Everyone was now interested in hearing what the neko-jin had to say.

"Well you see, I get this urge, and I um-"

"You masturbate. It's normal. There's nothing wrong with it. But why do you have to apologize to Tyson and I?" The blond asked somewhat confused yet understanding.

"I … I like your sent." He stated lowering his gaze one again. " And I tend to umm…use your pillows to satisfy my urge."

Almost everyone was confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Asked the pony-tailed blunett. He was beyond confused about what his raven-haired friend was trying to confess.

"You know how cats, when in heat, find an item to ride?" Asked dizzy trying to find the easiest way to explain to the confused teens.

"Oh, so what your saying is Rei humps Tyson's pillows. OK, I get it. And he does it because he likes the way we smell. And that's because a felines senses grow when ready to mate, right?" Replied max now understanding.

Everyone looked at the blond, silently asking him how he knew all of this. So to answer their question he raised a blond eyebrow and said

"What? Don't you have the discovery channel?" To that everyone sweat dropped. Everyone except a certain fuming blunett.

"WHAT THE HELL REI!" Tyson screamed out while standing up. "You fuck my pillows!"

Rei got a 'wow' kind of gaze from the teens that were now staring at him.

"Don't worry I wash the pillow before I give it back. Besides I only got cum on it once." The neko-jin told him sounding hurt as if he was accused of something that he would never do in his life.

The world champ would have yelled at him once again from the information he just received if it weren't for a historically laughing Christina yelling

"Holy shit! Holy shit! You fucked a fucking pillow. How pathetic can you be? Got damn even my brother can give himself a hand job! Got damn!" She yelled all this in-between laughs as she desperately tried to get air into her lugs.

Rei's blush deepened as he turned his eyes to the blond, who was wide eyed now that he realized what he just confirmed just minutes ago. Then he opened his mouth to speak. Rei expected to be laugh at again but instead max spoke

"You like my scent?" He asked with hope deep within his ocean blue eyes shinning for the world to see.

With a nod from his crush his grin grew into 1,000,000,000 watts instead of the usual 1,000. So he jumped from his spot in the circle into his soon to be lovers lap, who was startled at the action.

"Tyson", Christina began again gaining the blunettes attention. "Remind me never to use 'any' of your pillows if there is a freak accident and I have no fucking choice but to stay the night here." He nodded his head still a bit stunned about everything.

"OK everyone," wailed Hilary " it's the chiefs turn!"

"W-what …what! Um no it c-cant be my turn." He said stuttering violently.

"Come on chief, you're the one after Rei, then its Kai so hurry."

"Al…alright. But please don't laugh." The brunette didn't even make an attempt to say anything else as a minute soon passed.

"Listen, kid", the cool voice of Chris spoke, "if you don't talk, you strip. Plain and simple." Kenny blushed wildly because of this and then took a deep breath.

"Will, I personal enjoy a website were kids like us can write stories about there favorite hero or show. And my favorite writers so far are Akira of the twilight and tysonkaiexperament." The name of the second writer got the ice prince's attention. Why anyone would call them selves that was beyond him.

"So" came the unimpressed voice of the pure white haired female.

"Well"

"And what the hell is with you people and 'Well'? Can't you find another got damn word to tortured or just spit it out already? I mean come on the more you say 'well' the longer it will take you to get to the point, so the longer you're up there."

" I hate to say it Kenny but she's right." Responded Kai. He didn't really care about Kenny's dirty little secret he just wanted to know why a person would have a weird name like 'tysonkaiexperament'. That's all he wanted.

So with a nod Kenny continued " the stories these two authoress write are mostly tyka and mare."

"Are you serious Kenny?" Asked the team captain. His eyes still fixed on the poor brunette.

"Yes, and there fairly funny. I would tell you my favorite fics but all their tyka's are good." He stated with a little more backbone.

"Kenny, you of all people." Tyson stated but stopped as he realized it was his team captain's turn. "Hey kai, it's your turn." He said with a malicious grin.

"I know Tyson, but before we continue", he said as he placed his icy gaze on Chris "what's the score?"

" So fare, Rei is winning with his dirty little not so secret, secret." He said with a shrug. "Why? Do you think you'll win this game?" He asked with a smirk.

"I know I'll win."

"We'll see." He stated with a knowing kind of voice.

"Well tell us kai." Tyson said al little too eagerly.

"Well Tyson," he began with a smirk " I …

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F. – don't you just hate me?

I'm goanna leave it here because I know a couple of people who will be pissed off because of this. So you'll just have to wait. And don't worry I'm kind of pissed off myself because I had to turn kai back into a guy and also erase his memory of being raped by Boris and Voltair so yeah my day is ruined.

Kai- I was raped? HOW THE HELL COULD YOU LET THEM DO THAT TO ME? (Goes into corner)(Starts to rock back and forth)

(Starts to chant) I'm impure. I can't touch my kio with my impure hands. I'm so dirty. Make the pain go away.

K.F.- (watching Kai from a distance) is it just me, or does he look scary doing that?

Tyson- (pops out of fucking no where) he looks scary doing that.

K.F.- I thought so. Looks like I'll have to erase his memory again. Great.

Tyson – why are you saying it like that? You sound like it's hard to erase his memory. When all you have to do is pick up your magic writing utensil.

K.F. – wow. You know a big word like that I'm impressed.

Tyson- thanks you. I read it off of a tyka porn site.

K.F. – (steps away from Tyson) You fucking weirdo. Looks like I'll have to erase your memory too before I can't get to sleep tonight because of 'noises' you and your kio will probably make.

Tyson – (daydreaming) I'm goanna have so much fun.

K.F. – that's what you think. (pulls out evil pen)

**QUESTION FOR REVIEWERS – **hey you guys what's a Mary sue and also what's the difference between a neko-jin and a cat? I mean besides the fact that a neko-jin is human. I mean duh. So what does neko-jin actually mean?

Also like I told you before I got this idea because in school my muse and I wrote notes to each other and she would put WTF. So my other question is do you think I should put one of the notes at the end of this fic so that you can see what we're capable of thinking in the times of boredom?

Tysonkaiexperiment- hey there. I went to the site and I went in as 'Kailoverforever' so yeah I did get in. I had to change my name because Y.a.h.o.o wouldn't let me use'kaifucker69' the bloody wankers. But anyway, in order to email me please use the A.O.L e-mail address so that I can get it. I don't know how to check e-mails from Y.a.h.o.o yet so yeah. And also how am I suppose to get to the site you did without your friend if you didn't put it in the home page thing our in your profile thing. So please do that so that I can join yours too. I really want to join because you're cool. Ok that's it. 

**OTHER REVIEWS -** thanks for reviewing. I would have done it individually like I usually do but I'm being lazy and I can't do it right now. My computers being a pain in the ass. It wont even let me review any more. So yeah I need a new one. So thanks for reviewing and also here's a lesson for life.

'Begging' gets you nowhere in life, but if you want me to update faster you should do lots of it. So tell next time, piece out.

S.A.- you converted back to Tyson mode. Good, but why.

K.F.- if you just left your readers with a cliffy like that you can't help but be happy.

S.A. – your scary.

K.F. – what else is new?


	4. WINNER WINNER! Do we have a winner!

K.F.- (peaks out from be hide Kai) is it safe?

Kai- As safe as it will ever be.

K.F.- (gulps) um hi everyone. Um yeah. So um.

Tyson – (jabs K.F. in the side) hurry up already.

K.F.- o.k. Damn. Pushy are we?

Tyson- (rolls eyes)(sarcastic) oh right I'm so sorry. I'm the mean author who took forever to update their most popular fic. Oh my I'm so sorry.

K.F.- (twitches) (pouts) you didn't have to say it like that. And no your not. I am!

Tyson- my point exactly, now be a good writer and update before they come to get you with torches.

K.F.-(whimpers) ok. As long as no one hates me.(looks around)

Kai-(sighs) no one hates you. So can you get on with the story?

K.F.- but my muses. They hate me.

Alba- we don't hate you. We just get tired of you from time to time.

K.F.- but S.A. hates me.

S.A.- I don't hate you now get to the story.

K.F.- but –

Everyone- NO ONE HATES YOU NOW GET TO THE FUCKING STORY!

K.F.- O.O um ok. But what about the-

Max- K.F. owns nothing. Now get going

K.F.- but-

Everyone- NOW!

K.F.- fine (crosses arms) then I guess you don't want to know there is porn of the bladebreakers fucking on every channel on fucking T.V.!

Tyson- no we…O.o

Bladebreakers- WHAT?

K.F.- yeah thought so. Now on with the story. (walks out of room)(grumbles)try to help somebody and they yell at you. Damn them. I swear their not getting 'any' from each other for a month.

Bladebreakers- NO WAIT!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Chapter 4: _winner, winner, do we have a winner?_

Announcer guy from DBZ- Last time on W.T.F.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"_Kenny, you of all people." Tyson stated but stopped as he realized it was his team captain's turn. "Hey Kai, it's your turn." He said with a malicious grin._

"_I know Tyson, but before we continue", he said as he placed his icy gaze on Chris "what's the score?"_

" _So fare, Rei is winning with his dirty little not so secret, secret." He said with a shrug. "Why? Do you think you'll win this game?" He asked with a smirk._

"_I know I'll win."_

"_We'll see." He stated with a knowing kind of voice._

"_Well tell us kai." Tyson said al little too eagerly._

"Well Tyson," he began with a smirk " I … 

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Well Tyson," he began with a smirk, " in the abbey not a lot of kids came out still virgins-"

"So you were raped Kai? How awful." Squeaked a very teary Hilary. "How could they do such a thing!"

"Hilary." Said Kai trying to get her attention.

"THAT IS UNFORGIVABLE! THOSE BASTURDES WILL PAY!"

"Uh, Hil" tried Tyson.

"THOSE SON-OF-A-BITCHES WILL WISH THEY NEVER WERE BORN!"

"Hilary" tried Kenny.

" THOSE …THOSE..OOOHHHH! I CAN'T EVEN FIND THE RIGHT WORD FOR THEM!"

"Hilary." Kai tried again with more of a growl in his throat.

"DAMN THEM! DAMN THEM ALL TO HELL!"

"Hilary" tried our favorite blond.

"THEY ARE GOING TO BURN IN HELL FOR MORE THAN A THOUSAND LIFE TIMES!"

As almost everyone was trying to calm Hilary down, the growing red aura surrounding Christiana went unseen. For she was now a volcano and she was goanna blow.

"BLOODY HELL CHIT!" They all stopped to look at the very red from aggravation white haired girl. "SHUT THAT BLOODY SORRY EXCUSE FOR A PIE WHOLE THE HELL UP OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!"

As T.K. began to shake with silent laughter no one could help but ask.

"Your British?"

"Yeah what of it?" She asked angrily with her now unhidden, accent dripping from her voice. "Could you all bloody well get back to the bloke over there before he decides not to tell you the rest of his story and goes to a dark corner and keep it all to himself."

They all just stared. All except-

"Ok Kai, we're ready."

Tyson.

Kai gazed around with his crimson eyes to see that he had everyone's attention once again. So he continued.

"Like I was saying," he began as he closed his eyes boredly. " Not a lot of people left the Abbey with their virginity intact, but lucky for me I was one who did."

"So the big bad Kai is still a virgin, who would have thought." Mocked Chris. "What's so shocking about that?"

A devilish smile creped it's way onto Kai's gorgeous features as he stated, "Who said I was?" Everyone stayed quit. Waiting for him to tell them what he had to say. " I lost it not to long ago." When he said that no one notice how ghostly white our world champion got. No one that is except our not so mute, mute.

"It was fun, until I found out I wasn't going to be the one on top."

Everyone gaped at this.

"But I enjoyed being uke."

Their jaws dropped to the floor. Literally.

"I feel bad too," he smirked "because he choked on my cum."

Kai took this opportunity to open his eyes and see their expressions. He opened them just in time to see T.K. pull out a camera and take their pictures.

"Real Kodak moment there." Then mentioned boy stated with a grin.

"WHAT THE FUCK, KAI!", yelled Tyson while standing on his socked feet. Everyone became known to the living once again as they heard the mountain crumbling voice of the bluenett. "YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE A VIRGIN! IF I WOULD HAVE KNOWN THAT, I SURE AS HELL WOULDN'T HAVE USED THE WHIP AND CHAINS WE BOUT!"

As the world champ glanced around, and he found that everyone's gazes was on him once again.

"Um oops" he said laughing sheepishly as he realized he screamed that out loud.

"That-" began max.

"Was so-" Rei stared up after.

"EXPECTED!" Wailed Kenny. Earning a 'look' from everyone. "What?" He said defensively. "When you read as many TyKa stories as I do you just-"

"KNOW, somethin freaky is goin on." Finished Christiana. "But DAMN! Who would have thought KAI! King of the ladies. Price of ice and the creator of the cold shoulder! Was getten it up the fucking ASS! DAMN! I'm sorry. But that deserves an applause." After she stated this she broke out into a full-blown-slow-one-of-those-movie-types-of-slow-claps.

"Looks like I win" stated Kai with a triumphant grin. Gaining the eyes of everyone again.

"Not really." Said the pure white haired boy. This got him a glare from the team captain, so he knew he had to explain. "There are two more players. The one with the most wins." He closed his eyes and smiled. " Besides it's my turn."

"So you think your going to win." Asked Kai.

"No" stated Chris bluntly.

"Then why keep going? Save yourself the embarrassment."

"I'm not going to win, but I know who is." He countered back as he glanced at the boy with his head in the laptop. "Now it's my turn. T.K. can you do me a favor and show them?"

The caped boy wasted no time putting up the scene.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

K.F.- that's it for now people. Please don't be too mad at me. I've been sick for like a week now.

S.A.- yeah. You should have seen him/her. He/she was literally curled up in a ball on the bed. If you even looked at him/her wrong, he/she would snap and it was over. Poor Walter is still traumatized by the insanity my poor twin put him through.

K.F.- he fucking deserved it.

S.A. – no he didn't.

K.F.- he did too.

K.F.& S.A.-(hears foot steps running their way)

S.A.- you think they found the tape?

K.F.- yup.

S.A.- what did we name it again.

K.F.- I think we called it "One Night In The World Of Blading".

S.A.- oh ok. So um.

K.F.- What?

S.A.- do you think we should run?

K.F.- if you want to get the next chappy done. I think we should.

S.A.- oh. Ok. Just checking to make sure.

K.F.- oh. Ok. So um.

(Footsteps get louder)

S.A.- what?

K.F.- do you think we should run now?

S.A.- that would be smart.

K.F.- oh ok just checking.

K.F. & S.A.- (not moving)

(Footsteps get louder)

K.F. & S.A.- (not moving)

(Louder)

K.F.- welt.

S.A.- what.

K.F.- I am so out of here.

Bladebreakers- (run into computer room)(are pissed off)

K.F.- yeah. So, um, peace out. (Runs into secret passage way that can only be opened by bit-beast prints)

Kai- you both are so dead.

S.A.- oh dear. Can't you wait until I'm not high?

Alba-Dude! Give me some of that!

S.A.-(shrug) ok.(hands alba a blunt)

Bladebreakers- --U

"


	5. There is no story without a Climax!

K.F.- hey there everyone. Did you miss me? I bet not because of how late the last update was. (Sniff) you guys probably hate me. But anyway I forgot to say thank you to my reviewers in the last update because I was rudely chased into a room by angry bladebreakers and my muses are high at the moment so I'll do the declaimers.

(Mighty godly voice) I … Kaifucker69 own nothing but the OC's and the idiotic plot, game and also my sanity.

(Long pause)

What ever I have left of it anyway. What ever on with the fic.

(THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE AFTER THIS FIC SO JUST KEEP READING. Thank you.)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Chapter 5: There is no story without a Climax 

_/They were all in class (1) and it was a very cold winter day. The teacher of the English class had just told them to think of ways to stay warm during her lesson of a plot diagram. So Chris with his hentai mind at work had the perfect way of making himself warmer and happy all at the same time. _

_He began to glace at all the girls within the class, finally settling on a girl with blond hair. His eyes became heavy lidded, as he seemed to have been blasted to cloud nine._

_Suddenly, the room became dangerously quit, but the white haired boy was to absorbed in his thoughts to notice. Until,_

'THUMP!'

_Was heard and seemingly unnoticed until, his desk popped up off the ground and landed back in place._

_The teacher looked questioningly at the boy as his twin also looked at him knowingly. He began to panic as the teacher started to move towards him. _

"_Is there a problem Chris." She asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_No." He said with his voice between a moan and being out of breathe._

"_Would you like to see the nurse?"_

"_No," he replied, "can I just go in the back of the room."_

"_Sure dear."_

_The white haired boy cautiously made his way to the back of the class. With his book bag covering the telltale bulge on his jeans. _

_As the class was coming to an end, the erg to get rid of his 'small' problem grew. He became impatient and needed relief._

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Ok you can stop there!" yelled Chris, in a fit of panic. He knew T.K. would have found a good file to play to the group, but he wasn't expecting 'THAT' file.

"No, don't stop. It's getting good." Commented his amused sister. The male twin began to blush. For he knew what was coming. "You see. It's going to get good. Now finish playing it T.K. Oh buddy, oh pale."

Chris helplessly watched as he saw himself grope his own arousal on the screen.

"Fucking awesome man you whacked-off in school. Your even braver than I give you credit for." Spoke Rei in awe, as he watched him.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_A few moments later there was a muffled cry that went unnoticed to everyone but a hand full of people. The teacher included, as she semi-stopped her lesson to ask an individual student a question about the lesson. _

"_Christopher dear," she began sweetly "could you tell us the name of the place in a story where there is a turning point, the part after the raising action."_

_He forcefully cracked open an eye to look at her, but not halting his pumping action within his baggy pants. He was to dazed to even try. _

_He then realized all the stares and hesitantly tried to answer the question. "it's …it's the …" he got out between pants. Not noting how his sister and closets friends were trying desperately not to laugh their asses off. _

"_Yessss…" encouraged the teacher noting also that something was defiantly wrong with her pupil._

"_It's the," '_oh shit! Oh shit! It's …oh god…it's..!' _Chris thought agitatedly because he was being interrupted. "it's…"_

_That's when the school bell rang, but no one moved as the white haired boy cried out_

"_THE CLIMAX! OH FUCK!" And passed out, falling onto the floor. _

_The teacher rushed to his side to make sure everything was all right, only to notice his hand inside his pants. She hesitantly pulled it out to be welcomed by a hand full of white liquid, which reminded her of lotion. But she knew better and only stated one thing-_

"_Oh, dear."_

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"You were caught. That was smart." Kai voiced with a smirk. "Your even more pathetic than I first thought."

Chris was about to go over near Zeek and sulk, but decided against it when he remembered whose turn it was, for he would soon get his revenge.

The one known as T.K. stud up and began to fiddle with something under his cape. Everyone just stared as they heard –

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

(1) This was before T.K. and the others met Hilary and the bladebreakers.

K.F.- ok people I know your getting tired of the cliffs, but come on you got to give me props. I mean it keeps you around, but enough about that time to get down to business.

**FIRST-** I would like to thank all reviewers. And ask you if any of you got the small joke in this chapter?

**SECOND- **I have to ask a favor so that I can update this thing faster. You see there is only one more chapter after this but I can change that if-

And this is a big 'if'. So 'IF' you want a lemon it will be two more chapters after this. So what do you think? But anyway that's not my problem. My problem is that I have only written one lemon in my entire life and I NEED HELP!

I basically need people who have already written lemons to give me advice because my imagination is so hentai that a good clean rated 'M' lemon will turn into NC-17 in a blink of an eye. And we don't need that right? Because I don't want to get kicked off of this sight.

SO ATTION ALL LEMON WRITERS! HELP AN ANTHOR OUT AND GIVE ME ADVICE ON HOW TO KEEP IT ON A DOWN LOW BUT NOT TO DOWN!

And I promise… I'll make it worth your wild.

So I'm not naming anybody like (cough cough) Akira-chan(cough) or (cough cough)Sammi-chan(cough) who has gotten this lemon stuff down packed, but if you don't help there won't be a lemon. So yeah later and

REVIEW! Thank you.


	6. We never stood a chance

Alba- Ok people here is chapter 6 to this damn fic that I, Alba, had to type up in order for you poor folk to have it. I better get praised for this because I'm a Buffy fan, damnit. But anyway, I will put how K.F. is doing after this fic.

Disclaimers- I don't own this fic and K.F. doesn't own beyblade. Ok that's all.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Last time on W.T.F.

"_You were caught. That was smart." Kai voiced with a smirk. "Your even more pathetic than I first thought."_

_Chris was about to go over near Zeek and sulk, but decided against it when he remembered whose turn it was, for he would soon get his revenge._

_The one known as T.K. stud up and began to fiddle with something under his cape. Everyone just stared as they heard_ –

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Now lets continue

Chapter 6: we never stood a chance

his pants fall to the ground with a loud 'thump'. Their eyes grew wide as they noticed what he was doing.

He was stripping.

Soon his shirt fallowed behind. They couldn't figure out how he got it off without moving the cape to at least show _some_ skin, but alas, he did.

The bladebreakers soon began to hold their breath. They just couldn't take it.

'_Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck' _Thought Rei. He couldn't take it, he just couldn't. He knew he was gay, but getting a boner because of something that wasn't meant to be a strip tease but was slowly, _very slowly,_ turning into one made him go insane. Not to mention that max was still on his lap.

'_FUCK!'_

The caped boy soon held out his hand to show he was holding something. It looked like a long fuzzy rope with a gold ring at the end.

"Ahh, I see," began Christina who was sitting by him. "The letter 'K' in T.K. stands for Kinky." She smiled triumphantly thinking she figured it out and jerked back a little when she saw the tip to the rope twitch. Just a little. "What the hell." She whispered as she tried to get a better look at the so-called 'rope'.

The world champ was watching with much curiosity. Ever since he set eyes on T.K. he wanted to know what was so secret he always wore a cape.

He began to grin insanely as he watched with satisfaction.

The cold-hearted team captain was becoming quite jealous because of this too. He wanted his little dragon to only look at him with those big blue, emotion filled eyes, _not_ at some other guy that no one seemed to know what he looked like.

The caped boys hand soon dropped his cape once again still holding the object while his free hand undid the only button holding his cape in place.

As it fell to the ground, they saw everything from the top of his blue haired head, where they oddly saw two triangles shaped things at the top somewhat moving, to the teens crimson trimmed blue eyes. To the still clinched "rope" in his hand. As the teens looked harder they could have sworn that it was coming from the now exposed teens back.

As the object twitched again, it was seen by 'All' who were watching.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx..x.x.x.x.x

All the way in America, Judy Tate was finishing up her late-night project. It was nearly 1:oo in the morning, when she decided to hit the hey. When she walked out side, she couldn't help but to hear not only one but many horrified screams.

She wouldn't of minded because she learned long ago that a lot happens in the U.S.A and to always be on your guard. But you see, what caught her attention was the fact that she heard not only Tyson's voice but also her little Maxie's.

But she decided to brush it off non-the-less for what she heard she knew would 'NEVER' come out of her son's mouth. To bad for Judy though, because what she heard did belong to her son and friends. And the phrase she heard so clearly stated

_**WHAT THE FUCK?**_

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.X.X.X.X

Alba – ok people, first of all I would like to say that she is doing better. She read the reviews and thanks all of you for even caring. But she did kick my ass because I told you guys that she was a girl but then she realized that you guys probably already knew.

Also when I told her that this chapter was only what, 2 pages long she totally freaked. She banged her head against the wall a couple of times. And I must admit, I laughed. That was until she passed out, then I panicked. But she's still ok.

I am telling you all right now; K.F. is going to do the next chapter, which is the epilogue. She's working with 'Akira of the twilight' to write you guys a lemon. You know, I was sane until I met K.F. and she was homophobic until she found out about this sight. Interesting huh? Because now she's friends with all of them. And I even think they turn her on.

DO NOT tell her I told you that. But anyway, yeah I'll be updating 'Because of You' next for her.

**R&R **they really do work.


	7. Epilogue

K.F.- ok people I am back and ok. Please forgive me for not updating myself but yeah. And I know my muse (kicks tied up alba) said she was going to update "because of you" but considering everything. I wanted to update this because it's my first lemon not to mention AKIRA-CHAN HELPED ME WITH IT. So I dedicate this entire chapter to you my friend.

Disclaimer- I don't own beyblade, but I do own the crazy OC's

Oh and if you don't like lemons I put up warnings.

Italics means flashback.

Normal means present.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"I-I can't believe he knew. We were so careful."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

_"WHAT THE FUCK?"_

T.K. cringed at how loud everyone screamed. Not to mention he covered the two things at the top of his head and crouched down.

"Oh fucking hell." Stated Christiana as she made her way to comfort her friend. "I know it's strange but you have to admit it's really cool. Not to mention that he can hear almost everything."

"So let me get this straight, those are real?" Asked Rei.  


"_Yeah," she shrugged._

"But how?"

"Well, It's hard to explain really."

"This-this is simple exquisite. This-this defies the law of science. How did this happen? How did he get like that? And most importantly, WHY didn't he tell us? OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

The crimson and blue-eyed boy cringed again. Not liking how high Kenny's voice was becoming.

"Keep your bloody voice down." Hissed Zeek as he got up to retrieve his mysteriously missing boot. "They are very sensitive and if you keep yelling like that you'll make his ears bleed."

"Oh," was all the brunette could say as he glanced at the spot T.K. was sitting at. "Hey where'd he go?"

Everyone except the cold-hearted captain began to look around the room for their newly identified friend. He didn't have a reason to look for him. Yet everyone else continued their search, but with no luck. They didn't see him anywhere.

"Where could he have gone?" questioned Hilary. 

"BETTER YET WHERE'D MAX AND TYSON GO!" asked Rei now realizing his Koi wasn't there.

Kai immediately looked up after hearing this. Where could his koibito have gone?

"uuuuh, higher. Yeah there. Oh dear god harder."

"What the fuck?"

"Chrissie the games over. You can stop now." Smiled her twin.

"Shut the bloody hell up you git." She just hissed back.

"OHHHHHH!" They heard the moan again. "Please don't stop."

"Do you think we should check that out?" Asked the giggling bit-beast locked in the computer.

"No I don't." Remarked Rei as he listened to another heart filled moan.

"You know, even if I only heard his voice, oh let's say five to six times. I'm sorry to say that I think that's T.K" 

"Shut up Chris." Said his white and green haired twin as she began to listen intently. As she heard another lust filled moan she turned to advance to the room it was coming from. Only to find that Kai had beaten her to it.

As the team of teens got closer, the moans and pleads for more got louder. They finally stopped at Tyson's door.

"If you stop I'll hurt you ba-baa" one of the people behind the door couldn't even finish their sentence because it was replaced with another plea. 

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

The midnight blue haired youth sate up in his bed. It had been at least two hours since the team had found them. And he couldn't help but laugh as he remembered what took place next.   
_  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_

Twitch

"Uh Kai, maybe we should think this over?"

Twitch

"I don't think he's going to listen Chief."

Twitch, twitch

"But he has to. I'm afraid he's going to do something awful."

Twitch, twitch

Moan

Twitch

"Kai? Kai! Put the frying pan down!"

Twitch "fine."

Purr.

"NO! KAI! PUT DOWN THE BAT!"

"Fuck off Rei! And if I remember correctly Max is gone, too."

Giggle

"Max?"

"Look how it stands up. Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah, play with it a little more and maybe it will stay up."

"Don't tell him to do that Tyson you ba-uhhh." There was a pause, " Yeah right there."

Twitch, twitch "may I?"

"By all means." Hands Rei the bat.

"Not you too Rei!"

"Ready?"

"Yeah." That's when they lifted up their "weapons" and   
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

within room a couple of minutes earlier

"Is this why you refused to take off your cape T.K.?" Tyson asked as he stroked the boy's head. Right in between his ears, but then he began to go lower onto his neck.

"No-o higher. My ear please."

"Right here?"

"Uuuuh, higher. Yeah there. Oh dear god harder."

"Is this what cats think when you scratch them behind the ears?" Asked an innocent max.

"I'm not a cat."

"Then what are you a dog?"

"No Tyson, I am not. I'm a fox."

"Oh that is so cool. And either way they still like it behind the ears." Tyson grinned while he continued his assault on the back of T.K.'s ears.

"OHHHHHH! Please don't stop!" The blue and crimson-eyed boy purred as Tyson's hand began to slow down. "If you stop I'll hurt you baa-baaa" he couldn't even finish his threat because of Max's strokes on his blue and white fox tail.

As the blond continued the tails spread into 8 others.

"Cool you have nine tails." He said as he stroked the one in the middle more.

"Kai? Kai! Put the frying pan down!" T.K's left fox ear twitched at this. He knew what he heard, but at that moment didn't care.

Max's giggle snapped him out of his thoughts on the situation. He didn't really care. To him, those kids had the hands of a GOD. 

"Look how it stands up. Isn't it cool!" Exclaimed Max as he began to go from base to tip of the velvety tail.

"Yeah, play with it a little more and maybe it will stay up." 

"O.K." was the last thing he heard as both of the active teens flipped him onto his stomach.  
"Don't tell him to do that Tyson you ba-uhhh." Then Max began the treatment on his tail again. Not just him but Tyson on his ears too. "Yeah right there."

The fox boy was in total bliss, until

"Not you too Rei!"

A couple of seconds later there was a big commotion as Kai and Rei charged through the door. They both stopped and looked at the situation their koi's and the fox boy were in. They didn't think as they both charged forward towards him.

There was a semi fight until,

"Hey. Where the hell is he?" Asked Rei as he realized they were fighting

Each other.

Kai growled in irritation.

"Are you guys done yet?"

Everyone looked up to find the fox boy parched on one of the wood beams near the ceiling. When he got up there no one knew.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Tyson couldn't help but laugh because after a heated argument he found out it was all a misunderstanding. He also learned that Kai could get really jealous. So he decided to keep that in mind.

The world champ was about to lie back down when he heard a small knock at the door. Since he was wide-awake he didn't mind. So he lazily got back up to open his (magically fixed) door.

"Kai? What are you doing up?" When he opened it. He was rewarded with his lover but was even more satisfied when he saw the slight blush on his cheeks. 

"I just came to apologize."

"Again? But we already went over this. You and Rei thought Max and I was doing 'something' with T.K. when in reality we were only messing with his tail."

"Yes. I know but." He stopped as he looked down the hallway to make sure no one was coming. And when he was certain he attached his lips to Tyson's in a needy kiss.

Since Tyson was caught off guard he tumbled back dragging his stoic captain with him.

**_(Lemon begins)_**

"Wow, what brought this on?"

"This." Answered Kai as he pointed to a very large bulge in his pants. "I need you. Now." he finished as he latched himself onto Tyson's neck. The midnight blue haired boy moaned in pleasure, but realized the door was still open.

He unwillingly pulled away. The older teen looked at him questioningly and Tyson quickly answered.

"Door."

Kai immediately understood and got up. Tyson did the same and headed towards the door. He closed it and made his way over to his koi who was parched on the bed. He immediately attached himself to his lover's neck finding it quit addictive again.

"Tyson, lover." Kai moaned

"Yeah."

"Don't play with me tonight. I need you badly."

Tyson stopped and put an oh-so cute pout on his face. "But why, I like far play."

"I know, but people commence far play meanly to make their partner more aroused. And if you haven't notice-" Kai trailed off as he bucked his hips efficiently making contact with Tyson. They both moaned at the contact. "-I don't need to be aroused any fucking more." 

Tyson was in a daze because of what Kai had done, so he just nodded and went to work on stripping Kai of his clothing. It didn't take him that long to strip him and himself but it seemed like an eternity to the both of them. 

The last time Tyson and Kai had done this he was fairly impressed with his teammates member. But last time was an under statement on how big it was this time.

"Damn koi. You want me that bad?" The world chap teased. He then grabbed the member gently and began to stroke it. Kai moaned in complete bliss. He loved it when his Koi did this to him. Even if it was only their second time. 

Tyson ducked his head down and took the erection into his mouth entirely sucking it. Kai moaned with even more volume this time. But wined when the warm cavern had vanished.

"I don't have any lube with me. What are we going to use?" Asked Tyson, even if he knew Kai could take it, he didn't want to hurt him.

"I don't care, just hurry." He moaned out. He completely trusted Tyson and he knew his blue haired lover knew it, too.

Tyson nodded and spread some of his own pre-cum on to his three fingers. He then grabbed his koi's erection in order to distract him. He was insuring little pain but much pleasure.

Then carefully he inserted one finger. He listened to Kai gasp and relax. He swirled his finger in order to move some disobedient muscles then added another. At this point he felt Kai freeze and tense. So he used his the thumb of his other hand to stroke the underside of his captain's erection. 

Kai moaned at this and didn't cringe when Tyson began a scissoring motion within him. Thinking he was ready he added the third finger and pushed them as far as he could. By doing this Kai released a small but hearable cry and began to buck. The younger boy took this as a good sign and removed his slick figures from Kai's tight entrance.

Kai whined once again wanting his spot to be hit again and again. He needed it. He wanted it.

"Damn Kai, if I didn't know any better, but I do, I could have sworn you sounded like a baby just now." Tyson laughed. Kai growled again because of this. He needed release and he wanted it NOW. 

Tyson took on a serious face then began to insert his large member into his lover. He stopped half way in order for the stoic team captain to get use to it, but with a nod he continued. He cringed and dropped his head into the crook of Kai's neck.

"Fuck. You're tighter than I remember." Kai chuckled and this causing his muscles to contract and squeeze Tyson, who was deep inside of him and moaned with great satisfaction.

"Move damnit." He ordered and of course Tyson obeyed. 

He started off slow getting use to the feeling again.

"Harder."

"What was that?"

"Fuck! Harder!"

"As you wish." Tyson then increased tempo in order to hit Kai's sweet spot again. He loved listing to Kai scream his name. It was like music just for him and it drove him to go faster.

They both finally had a steady pace but Tyson knew it wasn't going to last because he could feel Kai's walls contract and knew he was about to…

"I'M GONNA-"

"I KNOW! SHIT!" Was the last things they said before they both reached their climax.

_**(LEMON ENDS)**_

.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

-In another room-

BANG!

"you know…"

BANG!

"T.K.-"

BANG!

"that isn't"

BANG!

"Going to work-"

BANG!

"you're just going to wind up-"

BANG!

"giving your self-"

BANG!

"a…"

BANG!

"Concussion" 

He stops for a second.

"HARDER!"

BANG, BANG!

"I…"

BANGE

"give-"

BANGE

"up."

Then once again T.K. stopped the abuse on his head to hear a short silence.

"You see, their done." Exclaimed Christiana as she lit her eighth blunt. The blue and crimson-eyed boy thought she was right and was about to sit down until.

"I'M GONNA-"

"I KNOW! SHIT!"

He finally had it he went on his knees and screamed for the world to hear.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

K.F.- wow, my first ever lemon. (Panics) what did you guys think? I know I suck but… at least I tried. And thanks again Kira-chan.


End file.
